


A Slippery Slope [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "A Slippery Slope" by mistresscurvy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slippery Slope [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slippery Slope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491355) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



Download: [from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?6ikp0a206cnc3r4), [from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/slippery-slope-0)  
Length: 9:40 minutes  
Cover artist: aethel


End file.
